Doomsday vs. SCP-682
Doomsday vs. SCP-682 is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Doomsday from DC Comics against SCP-682 from the SCP Foundation. Description DC Comics VS SCP Foundation! Which adaptive, nigh-unkillable creature will finally end the other in a spectacular event? Interlude Wiz: Man - one of the most dangerous creatures in existence, and their follies have been apparent through the creatures they create, or the ones they try to defeat. Boomstick: Doomsday, the Kryptonian experiment who killed Superman-''' Wiz: And SCP-682, the Incredibly Hard-To-Destroy Reptile. As both characters have several inconsistencies regarding their powers and abilities, we will be going with their high-end feats but also excluding outliers. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Doomsday Wiz: The planet Krypton - as we all know, many incredibly powerful entities were spawned from there. Boomstick: *cough* Superman! Wiz: But long before this planet's untimely demise and Superman's becoming one of the strongest heroes the Earth has ever seen, there was a Kryptonian mad scientist by the name of Bertron, who experimented with life on Krypton to create the perfect being. Boomstick: So what did he do? He experimented on a Kryptonian baby, throwing it into a hostile environment. And considering the crazy stuff that's on Krypton, you can imagine that the baby... well, it died. Cue the dead baby jokes. Wiz: Curiously, the baby was able to resurrect itself and became immune to what killed it the first time. After dying again, this time to a different cause, it resurrected itself again, and became immune to that. This process was repeated until the baby built itself up to strength, being able to take on any powerful creature that tried to attack it. Boomstick: Until self-defense was no longer the name of the game, and then it killed pretty much all native life on Krypton. But then baby Doomsday became self-aware and murdered Bertron in cold blood, then went on to fly out of the atmosphere, murdering several Green Lanterns along the way. Then it crash-landed on Earth, where Booster Gold would give this abomination the name... Doomsday. Wiz: A fitting name, as Doomsday is infamous for all the destruction he leaves when he rampages. In a fit of rage, Doomsday can level an entire city within minutes. Boomstick: And just like Superman, don't even try shooting him with bullets! He'll shrug those off into next week, and then murder you with a flick! Wiz: In one of the few curious cases of a DC character being inspired by a Marvel character, Doomsday's abilities mirror those of The Incredible Hulk's in many different ways. He possesses incredible strength, being able to lift entire buildings off of the ground and can even harm Superman with his punches. Boomstick: His skin is also impervious to most forms of physical damage, being able to No-Sell Superman's Heat Vision all the time. But in case you manage to somehow destroy his body tissue, he can regenerate it back to perfect health in no time. Wiz: For his size and weight, Doomsday is also remarkably fast. He is capable of outrunning speeding cars, and can even tag Superman. Boomstick: They were also gonna give Doomsday the ability to fly, but his legs were too dense for that. So instead, he takes to the skies with a leap, being able to reach speeds and heights capable of mirroring those of Superman's! Wiz: In addition, the spikes covering Doomsday's body are actually sharp and strong enough to pierce through Kryptonian skin. If you recall, the molecular structure of Kryptonian skin allows them to absorb the impacts of physical attacks. Boomstick: You know how we keep mentioning Superman? Well, that's gonna be important. The thing about Doomsday is... well, he has a fearsome ability that makes him an absolute terror to face in combat. Wiz: By exposing his own body cells to the molecules of his own surroundings, he can actually adapt his own body around any sort of threat that just so happens to be in his general area. He can do this to obtain a physical immunity to a variety of different attacks, or even copy the abilities of his opponents. Boomstick: So basically, he's an ever-evolving fighting machine. But we all know that evolution is bullshit. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick- Boomstick: You know, sorta like gravity. Also, aliens built the pyramids, the Earth is flat, and the government is always watching you! Better go grab the tinfoil hats. Wiz: ...You done? Boomstick: Yeah, I am. Just wanted to get that off my chest. Anyway, Doomsday can even learn the weaknesses of his various opponents! Like when he famously did battle with Martian Manhunter, and gained the ability to use fire! Wiz: And then he also gained an ability to emit a poisonous mist from his skin that could weaken Kryptonians... like Superman. Boomstick: As a battle goes on, the more Doomsday adapts to his opponents. So you kinda have to finish him off quickly in a fight! Wiz: But even more terrifying... Doomsday can never truly be killed. If he is to lose his own life, he can actually resurrect himself within a few days, being completely immune or at least resilient to whatever last killed him. This is one of the many reasons why even Darkseid is afraid of him. Boomstick: Fortunately for his opponents, bringing yourself back to life kind of against Death Battle rules. You can all sleep sound tonight. Wiz: Thanks to this deadly combination of abilities, Doomsday has accomplished some highly impressive feats. He has killed countless Green Lanterns, he fought against Darkseid and emerged relatively unscathed, even surviving his reality-tearing Omega Beams. He once even defeated the entire Justice League with one hand tied behind his back. Boomstick: Alright, seriously Wiz. Are we gonna bring up the Superman thing or not? Wiz: Only because everyone back at home is thinking about it. Yes, Doomsday once defeated and killed Superman, through nothing but sheer force alone. Boomstick: Which basically equates to, Doomsday is basically unstoppable. Wiz: However, this hardly makes Doomsday invincible. See... all this power comes at a price. Because Doomsday rarely ever takes a hit that actually manages to harm him, his sentience gives him a fear of pain. Even though his pain tolerance is incredibly high, it's something that he dreads feeling in a battle. Boomstick: Oh, and even though Doomsday isn't a complete idiot, he's also not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Wiz: But he's the guy who killed Superman, so one should never even try to underestimate Doomsday. Doomsday: Superman! I’m here to kill you! Is this a bad time? SCP-682 Wiz: Secure. Contain. Protect. This is the motto of the SCP Foundation, a group of scientists whose jobs are to protect humanity themselves from oddly-behaving objects or creatures, which they named SCP's. Boomstick: Which is kinda stupid, naming these weird creatures and objects after their own foundation, but that's just me. There are three kinds of SCP's: The Safe class, which are perfectly safe for humans to interact with, the Euclid class, which are safe as long as you avoid them but have the potential to act in dangerous or unpredictable ways, and then the Keter class. SCP's of that class are pretty much the apocalypse. Wiz: Of all Keter-class SCP's, one of the most infamous and potentially cataclysmic is SCP-682, otherwise known as "The Incredibly Hard-to-Destroy Reptile". Boomstick: Now, this wouldn't be SO bad... if it didn't have an undying hatred for all sorts of life whatsoever. Wiz: SCP-682 hates all life with a passion and anytime it spots anything which is alive, it will make the effort to kill it as quickly and messily as possible. Despite its hatred for all life, and seemingly human life most of all, it is fully capable of communicating with humans via spoken language. But more often than not, this just leads to him getting angry with whoever he's communicating with and just prompts him to kill them. Boomstick: He also apparently has no problem killing children, as shown when the horrible, horrible Dr. W introduced two kids to the monster and he just ate them within seconds. So what happened to Dr. W? He was thrown in there as well, and of course he was also killed. Serves him right. That bastard. Wiz: But there is one critical aspect to 682 that makes him one of the most dangerous SCP's in the known SCP universe - he can adapt to anything that destroys his body tissue, which is part of why he is considered to be almost impossible to kill. Even if one manages to find some way to destroy his body tissue, he can regenerate from any sort of wounds in seconds, even with only 13% of his body mass remaining. Boomstick: No matter what the Foundation does, they just can never seem to take care of 682 for good. They exposed his body to a gem which can turn all living tissue to crystal, and he adapted his body to be immune to that before it could turn him to crystal! Wiz: In addition, 682 can also absorb the biomass of any other living being and add it to his own, and can even absorb different types of energy in through his skin. Boomstick: Then there was also one time where they destroyed lots of his body with laser beams, and he grew reflective scales all over his body to even adapt to that! Wiz: There was also one time where his body was threatened to be eaten alive by a group of SCP ants, and he developed a sticky anteater tongue in order to eat said ants. Boomstick: But most horrible of all, 682 is said to not even be one of God's creations! So the god of the SCP universe couldn't even erase him from existence because he didn't even create him in the first place! Wiz: Indeed, it's been theorized that SCP-682 isn't even alive. Boomstick: Hell, this thing's durable enough to survive a fall all the way from an airplane way up high in the sky! Wiz: Rather impressive, yes... but given all the other crazy things this reptile has survived, I find it mind-boggling that anyone would think that this would work. What do I mean? One time, it ate one pound of potassium cyanide and survived. The average human only has a fifty-percent chance to survive ingesting a third of a gram of cyanide. He also once was shrouded in SCP-017's shadows, which has been known to leave no trace of its victims. Though to this day, it is unknown whether 682 harmed it or just prompted it to back off. Boomstick: Still not crazy enough? One time, 682 entered a room with SCP-826, which brings the realm of any book to life. It was equipped with a book titled The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP-682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard, a short book that was only twelve pages. After 30 minutes, 682 emerged from the room, looking more pissed-off than usual, and the book they got back was now named The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP-682 Permanently But Failed. Oh, and it was now over 200 pages and about the epic battle between the two. Wiz: That's... actually very terrifying. Boomstick: There was also one time where it won a rap battle against SCP-1548, a being that's pretty much a galaxy! Wiz: ...That might just be the weirdest thing we've ever put on this show. Boomstick: It is. Wiz: But despite all of these crazy feats, 682 is hardly invincible. Many SCP's certainly could have killed it, and the only reason they didn't wasn't necessarily thanks to 682's adaptation, but more so thanks to Diabolus ex Machina. Boomstick: And even though it adapts to everything, it's still fully capable of feeling pain. And while 682 is basically a genius, it gets pissed off really, really easily. Wiz: He's also been tamed by a little girl for a short period of time and incapacitated time and time again. He's officially lost a battle against SCP-2599, one of the very few SCP's that legitimately threatened to kill him. Boomstick: But hey, this guy's almost impossible to kill. And a great rapper! SCP-682: Oh, think you're better? A killer extraordinaire? Motherfucker, I don't leave the Foundation D-class to spare! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Metropolis, near nightfall It was yet another day in Metropolis - and this, being the city that everyone seemed to attack for one reason or another (probably because everyone and their mother hates Superman because of how damn OP he is), was being attacked already. Near a large skyscraper, the giant gray bruiser Doomsday was furiously punching down on the ground, resulting in craters, cracks, shockwaves, and ripples being created. Doomsday grabbed hold of a black station wagon parked right next to the building and effortlessly ripped it in half, throwing both pieces into the street. Terrified people ran away from Doomsday, screaming at the top of their lungs as Doomsday let out a horrible, ear-splitting roar. Helicopters surrounded the scene, pointing their lights down upon the beast. "Stop, or we'll have to take care of you ourselves!" shouted a man from a military-grade helicopter through a megaphone. Doomsday turned his head toward the helicopter and leaped up toward it, latching onto it before the pilot could fly away. Within seconds, Doomsday brought the helicopter to the ground with his sheer weight as the impact resulted in an explosion of glass, metal, and fire. ---- SCP Foundation A group of scientists dressed in white lab coats sat around a table in the foundation, each of their heads focused on a television in the corner. They would watch the news constantly, just in case any news of any new SCP's turned up. It was their job to defend against such things after all. "And here, the monster the public has named 'Doomsday' is seen attacking Metropolis! Where are all the heroes when we need them?" asked a female reporter on the television. "Doomsday, huh?" asked one of the scientists. "Looks like a solid Keter class..." Suddenly, one of the scientists stood up. "Wait, Doomsday? We need to get Superman in on this!" Everyone suddenly went quiet for a few seconds. "...Superman?" one asked after a long pause. "You... DO realize that Superman isn't real, right?" That other scientist pulled out his wallet, then opened it up as he reached for a business card with the Justice League of America logo on it. Suddenly, everyone went quiet again. "...Well, shit." ---- Justice League Headquarters "Seriously, Justice League... Doomsday's attacking again... we kinda need you!" the reporter pleaded. Batman watched the report from his chair. "Hmm... looks like Doomsday's out again. Supes, I think it's your turn." Batman said aloud, hoping to get the attention of Superman. Superman sighed, then looked at the television screen. "Hmm... I guess I should probably get go-" Before Superman had the chance to leave, several scientists from the SCP Foundation burst in through the walls. There was a sudden silence as everyone turned to face the scientists. "And who are you?" asked Superman. "This is the SCP Foundation. These guys secure, contain, protect all the unpredictable, extraordinary beings and objects around. I gave one of our business cards to one of them." One of the scientists approached Superman. "Alright, Superman, Doomsday's on the loose. We need you to go in there and-" Before the scientist could finish what he was about to say, Batman suddenly had an idea. "Wait. Isn't there an SCP you guys have had trouble containing?" asked Batman to one of the scientists. "Call me crazy, but I just had an idea." ---- Metropolis Doomsday was still continuing his wrecking of the city, still pounding the street and creating ripples in the Earth. But then suddenly, he saw a disgusting eldritch horror of a reptile standing adjacent to him. This reptile seemed to lack eyes completely, but it had a bone-like snout with incredibly sharp-looking jaws. Blood and saliva trickled from its mouth as it gave a feral snarl toward Doomsday. This was the feared Incredibly Hard-to-Destroy Reptile, SCP-682. "You filthy creature. I'm going to kill you in a pool of cold blood." 682 taunted to Doomsday. With a roar, Doomsday picked up a red Lamborghini and hurled it at 682. The lizard slashed at the car with its claws, slicing the expensive vehicle in half. "You just pissed me off!" The reptile shouted. Doomsday roared out, and then the two adaptive, apocalyptic threats lunged at each other in a rage. FIGHT! SCP-682 made the first move, making a horizontal swipe at Doomsday. Doomsday quickly reacted with a punch into 682's jaw, with a horrible "crunch!"ing sound being clearly audible as his fist collided. 682 fell to the ground as Doomsday gave a downward punch. The reptile quickly stepped to the side, dodging the punch as he lunged to Doomsday's leg and took a large bite out of his beefy thigh. CRUNCH! Doomsday groaned in agony, then he violently shook his leg in an attempt to shake 682 off of him. "Filthy waste of living flesh. I'll devour you whole!" 682 yelled, digging his claw into Doomsday's midsection. Doomsday roared out as he lifted his leg up, then slammed his knee into the ground with SCP-682's body beneath it. 682 growled in pain as blood and flesh matter exploded from 682's rib cage, but within seconds more flesh matter regenerated around where it had been lost. "I'm going to crush the puny lizard!" Doomsday shouted out. He stomped down on 682's tail, which caused the Incredibly Hard-to-Destroy Reptile to screech out in agony. The reptile turned its body and slashed its claws at Doomsday's neck, but his neck seemed impervious to the scratch completely as 682's claws dulled upon impact. Doomsday then clapped his hands together on 682's skull, but his hands stopped cold as his head seemed to be completely unaffected by the attack. Doomsday roared out in rage as 682 gave a weak scoff. "Pathetic." 682 taunted. SCP-682 then bit down onto Doomsday's right shoulder, but his teeth did not do so much as penetrate his skin. In fact, one of the bone-spikes on Doomsday's shoulder actually ripped the roof of 682's mouth. 682 growled as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Doomsday then grabbed hold of SCP-682 by his tail, then held him aloft in the air. "I'm gonna kill you, lizard!" shouted Doomsday as he then began to swing 682 around in the air like a lasso. Doomsday swung 682 so quickly that it resembled the propeller of a helicopter then hurled him at a nearby building - specifically the LexCorp building. The impact leveled the building to the ground completely on impact as smoke and dust rose from the building. More terrified people ran for their lives as the building collapsed. After a few seconds, 682 let out a horrible roar and then began to run toward Doomsday, its body relatively unscathed from the blow. Doomsday roared in return, running at SCP-682 himself. 682 lunged at Doomsday with his claws extended as Doomsday rammed right into 682 with his shoulder, then grabbed the lizard by both ends of its jaw. "What do you think you are doing?!" asked SCP-682, somehow talking despite his jaw being grasped on both ends. Then, a la King Kong, Doomsday pulled both of his arms apart from each other- -Except it failed. Doomsday failed to separate the two halves of 682's jaw. It had adapted to the brute force of Doomsday's attacks. Doomsday snarled in anger as he tried to continue the ripping attack, but to no avail. 682 then kicked Doomsday in the chest with his hind legs, and then Doomsday was knocked back somewhat as a result. Then 682 latched itself onto Doomsday's face, the sheer force bringing Doomsday down to the ground. "Filthy creature! I'll absorb all your biomass and add it to my own!" 682 shouted out, tearing his claws through Doomsday's skin. Doomsday gave a pained groan as 682's claws slowly breached his gray Kryptonian skin. The being who killed Superman winced in pain, but then his eyes began to glow a red color as his chest glowed a bright yellow. Doomsday regenerated his body from all the wounds 682 had inflicted, then pounded the SCP down into the street face-first. Chunks of street debris were flung into the air as Doomsday continued pounding the beast into the ground. "Let me go so I can kill you!" shouted the lizard. Doomsday then threw SCP-682 down onto the ground, and 682 got back up and re-positioned himself to face the the Superman-killing experiment- -Only to see that Doomsday was now holding a red convertible in his hands. "I'll crush you, puny lizard!" shouted Doomsday, slamming the car on top of 682. The car instantly caught fire as it smashed through the ground, but then SCP-682 clawed his way through the glass and metal as his skin seemed mostly unscathed. "If you're going to kill me, then fucking kill me already!" shouted SCP-682, sounding more pissed-off than actually damaged. 682 lunged at Doomsday again, his mouth dripping with a foaming red saliva. Doomsday attempted to catch the lizard in his hands again, but 682 this time pinned Doomsday to the ground. Doomsday writhed around, wrestling with the reptile to pull it off of his body. "Get off of me!" shouted Doomsday. 682 bit down on Doomsday's shoulder, ripping right through the skin and muscle tissue. Blood dripped down onto the concrete, but Doomsday's skin began to heal almost immediately after the bite. Doomsday roared out and pulled SCP-682 from the tail, then jumped up into the air, reaching the heights of the clouds as he jumped. "And that's the last we'll see of you!" Doomsday shouted, chucking 682 skyward. The Kryptonian who killed Superman began to descend, catching fire like a meteor hurtling toward the Earth. As soon as Doomsday hit the ground, debris flew up as a crater was formed where Doomsday landed. However, this was not the last Doomsday had seen of SCP-682. Doomsday looked up in the air to see a flaming SCP-682 hurtling toward Earth - and directly toward him. Before Doomsday could react, the ignited SCP crashed into Doomsday, knocking him down into the ground. The behemoth that killed Superman now had a large, gaping hole in his chest. His wounds were cauterized by the fire 682 was covered in before hitting the ground. "I lost a fair amount of tissue in that crash... guess I better take some of yours!" 682 taunted, licking his scaly lips. SCP-682 chomped down on Doomsday's chest, his body tissue being slowly absorbed into 682's body. After a few seconds, 682's arms became a dark gray as they developed bony spines resembling Doomsday's. Enraged, Doomsday punched SCP-682 in the jaw. The force knocked 682 off of his body, but then 682 hacked at Doomsday with his claws. This slash - it caught Doomsday off-guard as the blow sliced the behemoth's arm clean off of his body. Doomsday shrieked out in pain as his arm fell down to the ground, blood spilling out everywhere. 682 quickly took this opportunity to devour Doomsday's arm, sloppily eating it as blood, flesh, and bone matter went flying. Doomsday regenerated his arm within this time frame, but by that time 682 had eaten that arm - and now 682's hind legs resembled the legs of Doomsday's. "Ah, always nice to feed on body tissue and add it to my own... but why won't you just die already?!" SCP-682 angrily shouted, making a mad dash toward Doomsday, hacking and clawing at Doomsday some more. For each swipe of 682's claws, Doomsday would return the favor with a well-timed punch. This process continued for a few seconds until Doomsday's fists developed something new - they now had shiny purple spines on their knuckles. Doomsday and 682 traded blows once more, but to 682's horror, his hands(?) were torn clean off by virtue of the spines on Doomsday's knuckles. SCP-682 roared out in frustration as he regenerated his hands(?), then he jumped headfirst into Doomsday's midsection, tearing through the skin matter with his teeth. Doomsday's eyes widened and he let out a pained "HURK!" as he spit blood from his mouth. Doomsday then punched himself in the stomach, hoping to hit 682. However, he ended up dealing a heavy hit to himself as 682 emerged on the other side, covered in blood and bone matter. Doomsday slumped over on the ground, quickly regenerating his biomass. ---- Justice League Headquarters "Got any other ideas, Batman?" asked Superman. Batman sighed. "Well... to be perfectly honest, it just seemed like a good idea at the time... I sort of figured that one of them would be dead by now." Batman replied. Superman sighed back. "Well, if anything, we can defeat them. I'm betting on that lizard to win." Batman scoffed. "You're on, Clark. And my money's on Doomsday." ---- Metropolis Back in Metropolis, Doomsday and 682 were still duking it out. Any time one would land a successful strike on the other, they would simply regenerate from the attack. And neither one seemed to be giving out anytime soon. "Just die already!" shouted Doomsday, punching 682 so hard he circled all the way around the entire Earth. Within seconds, 682 made a full revolution around the Earth as Doomsday followed it up with another punch - but 682 instead absorbed the force of the punch without even moving this time. "That's not going to work this time, you filthy piece of garbage!" 682 yelled. The reptile rammed his head into Doomsday, then planted its legs into the ground. With a huge leap, Doomsday and 682 began to quickly ascend into the air, easily reaching escape velocity. "I won't let the puny reptile kill me!" shouted Doomsday, gripping 682 and squeezing the monster forcefully. "Like hell you won't!" 682 replied, gripping Doomsday's head with his own hands(?). After a few seconds, the two of them breached the Earth's atmosphere, reaching outer space. ---- Outer space Doomsday and 682 continued to wrestle with each other as they continued to hurtle further into space, now nearing Mars. 682 bit down on Doomsday again... but this time, Doomsday's body was now curiously covered in a shiny, hard-to-break metal. 682's teeth broke off in response as Doomsday shoved 682 off of his body, and then held him upward. "But... how did you survive my biomass absorption?!" asked 682, now starting to experience real fear. Doomsday grinned at the SCP, glaring at him in the eyes. "I can adapt to stuff fast too! And now that I've been exposed to your own body molecules for so long, I can adapt even faster! So thanks for that!" With a mighty swing of his arm, Doomsday hurled 682 so hard he broke right through Mars, causing the planet to explode in a fiery inferno. But 682 did not stop there - he kept flying, now approaching Jupiter. "Fuck you Doomsday!!" shouted 682, his voice becoming less and less audible as he flew through each of the planets, continuing to alight with flames. After a few seconds, he was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance as the impact destroyed every other single planet in the distance. Jupiter? Gone. Saturn? Gone. Uranus (ha)? Gone. Neptune? Gone. Pluto? Say what you want, but it's not a planet. Oh, and it was gone. Doomsday scoffed as he began to descend back toward Earth - only The Presence knew where SCP-682 was now, or if he'd return. But for now, he wasn't bothering the foundation for a while. But at least one threat was gone. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy shit! That was awesome! Wiz: Doomsday and SCP-682 might be notorious for being unkillable, and while it was true that neither one could exactly kill the other one in a conventional sense, it became clear who the true winner was after looking at their stats. Boomstick: SCP-682 might have better adaptation and regeneration, but Doomsday is so much stronger, faster, and more durable. Like... a lot. Wiz: While SCP-682 has survived high-impact falls and an encounter with a being who destroyed a plain with 682, all the while being created to kill it, that does not even compare to what Doomsday has survived. While Doomsday killing Superman isn't nearly as impressive as it may seem, Doomsday consistently tanks Superman's heat vision and once took a hit from Darkseid's Omega Beams - which are notorious for tearing holes in reality. Boomstick: And not to mention that even if 682 adapted itself to eventually reach Doomsday's level, the fact is that Doomsday would adapt too. While his adaptation isn't quite as fast, he'd be exposed to 682's body cells, and as you may remember, Doomsday has been known to adapt to his opponents just as well. Wiz: With Doomsday's power absorption taking out 682's biggest advantage, the other advantage 682 had was smarts. Even that was a moot point as Doomsday has far more actual battle experience, and beings that have been able to defeat SCP-682 generally have, and just didn't kill it thanks to some Diabolus ex Machina. Finally, 682 isn't really a battle strategist, just of genius-level intellect. As far as battle smarts go, he usually just gets really pissed off at whatever life form he's fighting and takes it out as quickly as possible. Boomstick: "Oh, but Boomstick, Doomsday is afraid of pain!" Well, while 682 doesn't have a cartoonish phobia of pain, he still hates to feel it a lot. And as stated before, this advantages didn't really matter when Doomsday just flat-out outclassed SCP-682 in just about every way possible. Looks like 682 just couldn't adapt to this fight. Wiz: The winner is Doomsday. Doomsday_wins.PNG|GameboyAdv Doomsday_Winner.png|Nkstjoa Who would you be rooting for? Doomsday SCP-682 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015